


The Coffeeshop Fic

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10Doc, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Slash, mainly doc's POV, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: 10k gets dared to ask a stranger for their number.





	The Coffeeshop Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired, I should have gone to bed an hour and a half ago but I really wanted to finish this. I'm drowning alone in my 10k/Doc feels, so this got written. Let me know if you find any errors.

"Here's your tea, Stephen. Enjoy."

Doc smiles at the barista, and takes the paper cup she slides across the counter. "Thank you, Joyce."

She nods towards the book in his hand. "What are you reading now?"

Doc holds up the book so she can see the cover. "The Catcher in the Rye. I'm working my way through the classics.

Joyce hums in recognition. "Well make sure you let me know what you think after you finish it."

Doc nods. "Will do."

He heads over to his usual table, and takes the lid off of his tea to allow it to cool. In the meantime, Doc opens his book to the first page and starts reading.

Doc's just finishing the first chapter of his book when a kid who can't be any older than his early twenties comes walking up to the table, a nervous look on his face. Doc sets his book down on the table after marking his place. When the kid doesn't speak right away, Doc tries to smile encouragingly. "Whats up, kid?"

He winces almost imperceptibly, and takes a deep breath. "My friends dared me to ask someone for their number because they're convinced I'll chicken out and won't do it. Could you please, please, please write down a fake number on a napkin so I can save myself from their shaming?" The kid asks, face flaming red.

Doc laughs in surprise, and looks back at the direction he'd seen the kid come from. Across the room is a table full of more twenty something year old's trying not to be caught watching, and failing spectacularly. Doc grabs a napkin from the dispenser at the table and smooths it out. "Sure, but you gotta tell me your name first."

"It's Tommy, but my nickname is 10K."

Deciding not to question the odd nickname, Doc nods. "Alright 10k, you got a pen?"

"Oh! Here."

Doc takes the offered pen that 10k pulls out of his pocket, and scribbles down his name and number. "Here you go, kid."

10k nods appreciatively, and scoops up the napkin and pen. "Thank you."

~

10k slinks back to his table, embarrassed and oddly proud of himself at the same time. He drops down into the booth and covers his face with his hands. "I can't believe you guys made me do that."

Addie gasps. "You got his number?!"

10k quickly sits up and glares at her. "Be quiet!"

She grins and bumps her shoulder into Mack's. "See, I told you he could do it." She looks at the napkin scrunched up in 10k's hand. "Can I read it?"

10k shrugs, and tosses it to her. "Go ahead, I haven't even read it. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Why? You totally think he's cute" she teases. "There must be a reason you picked him out of everyone else in the place." The coffeeshop wasn't packed, but there was definitely a fair amount of people for 10k to chose from.

10k groans. "Please shut up before he hears you."

Addie shrugs and open the napkin so she can read the writing, grins, and then pushes it over for 10k to read.

 

 

_xxx-xxxx. This is actually my real number by the way. :)_

_-Stephen "Doc" Beck_


End file.
